1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for mass terminating a plurality of individual conductors.
2. The Prior Art
There are usually a number of problems that are encountered in attempting to mass terminate individual conductors. These problems are usually of sufficient magnitude that the conductors wind up being terminated one at a time or, at best, two at a time for instances where the connector has a pair of oppositely and outwardly directed terminals. Thus, it has heretofore been a rather slow and tedious process to terminate cables that are formed by a plurality of individual insulated conductors.